


Déblatérations amoureuses du poète alcoolique et du célibataire endurci.

by AnnoyingPoltergeist



Series: Stoken thing i wrote [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Bisexual Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Français | French, Goth Stan Marsh, M/M, Male Wendy Testaburger | Wendyl Testaburger
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoyingPoltergeist/pseuds/AnnoyingPoltergeist
Summary: Aussi publié sur mon compte wattpad @ThisIsAScaryGhost.Un Os en style théâtral, sur un ship sous-côté.
Relationships: Token Black/Stan Marsh
Series: Stoken thing i wrote [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125161
Kudos: 4





	Déblatérations amoureuses du poète alcoolique et du célibataire endurci.

**Author's Note:**

> Je republie cet os paru sur wattpad !  
> Sauf que j'ai prévu une suite, qui sera écrite normalement.  
> En espérant que cela vous plaise.

_Avec Stanley Marsh dans le rôle de l'alcoolique, Token Black dans le rôle du célibataire et Wendy.l Testaburger dans le rôle de la bonne fée. (Et accessoirement Eric Cartman dans le rôle d'une personne qui crie au loin.)_

\------

 _Token, une expression lasse au visage, marche dans son immense salon. -_ Ah ! Que je suis déçu ! Moi qui avait l'envie de festoyer pour enfin trouver ma belle, que dis-je ma muse, celle qui me guiderait et me donnerait espoir dans les épreuves de la vie, je me retrouve bien misérable en ce lendemain de soirée. Toutes les demoiselles se sont amourachées entre elles, et ne parlons pas des damoiseaux qui n'ont eût cure de ma présence, occupés à devenir de futurs poivrots. Ah ! Me voilà bien désespéré, comment suis-je sensé trouver mon amour si il n'y a personne dans cette bourgade pour vouloir m'aimer ?

_Stanley, émergeant de sous une pile de bouteille, un chibre dessiné sur la joue, portant pour seuls vêtements un short hawaïen et le soutien-gorge de Liane Cartman.-_ Et bien cher ami, c'est un bien triste lamento que vous me chantez si tôt. N'auriez-vous pas pu attendre que je décuve plus convenablement ? Enfin, bon, je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur, croyez le ou non, c'est de bon cœur. Mais reprenez je vous pris, la liste de vos, nombreux, déboires amoureux.

_Token, surpris et un peu refroidi par cette intrusion peu subtile de la par de Stanley-_ En voilà une singulière surprise, mon brave, que de vous trouver en ma demeure. Je suppose, qu'encore une fois, vous avez osé abuser de la boisson. Mais je vous en pris, restez, ça ne peux pas me faire mal d'un peu parler, et vous ça ne vous fera pas de mal d'un peu décuver.

_Stanley se sert un verre d'eau acquiesçant silencieusement, étonnamment à l'écoute des propos de son ami et interlocuteur. Token, s'assoit à côté de Stanley, radoucis par l'attitude, agréablement surprenante de Stanley.-_ Et bien cher ami, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'après que Nicole et moi nous nous soyons quittés, mes batifolages amoureux ne furent pas grandioses. Entre les faux amours intéressés et les vrais amours voués à une fin prématurée, j'ai vécu plus de bas que de haut. Et, c'est aujourd'hui sans honte que je puis l'admettre, l'amour, oui l'amour, aussi destructeur puisse-t-il être, l'amour me manque. Il me manque même terriblement, et j'en suis profondément affecté. Il est bien triste qu'un humain devienne dépendant d'un autre humain, simplement pour savourer quelques plaisirs et un peu de volupté.

_Stanley, interrompant Token, l'air contrarié. -_ Quelques plaisirs et un peu de volupté ? Mais mon pauvre bougre, quel genre d'amour avez vous vécu ? L'amour ce n'est pas juste quelques plaisirs et un peu de volupté voyons !? Quelle prochaine bêtise allez vous me sortir de votre bec ? Allez vous vous mettre à brailler sur tout les toits que les manchots empereurs volent ?

_Stanley s'interrompt et se tourne vers le public -_ Par Gaïa! Quel bête type je suis ! Ventre saint gris ! Je suis vraiment le pire des amis ! Je dois, urgemment, devenir plus doux, et surtout, plus précis !

_Stanley, toussotant -_ Excusez, cet égard de ma part, cher ami, voyez- vous j'ai encore le cerveau embrumé par le whiskey. Ce que je voulais dire par-là, c'est que, mon brave, de ce que vous me racontez, et j'en suis fort désolé, je peux me permettre sans hésitations, d'affirmer que de l'amour vous n'avez expérimenté, que les débuts maladroits et les échanges vaseux. Car mon beau, mon brave, l'amour est une bien grande chose, beaucoup plus grande et importante que quelques plaisirs et un peu de volupté. L'amour s'exprime en gestes, en sourires, en regards un peu moqueurs, en musique, en vers ou avec des fleurs ! L'amour c'est aussi de la complicité, une certaine sensualité, des mots chuchotées et des querelles qu'on arrive à surpasser. L'amour est indéfinissable, alors ne vous limitez donc pas à vos amourettes passées, le futur est plein de surprises, et c'est de cela que vous devriez vous occuper.

_Token, touché par les propos de Stanley. -_ Stanley, mon brave, mon beau, pour qui avez vous donc éprouvé cet amour qui semble si bon et si pur ? S'il vous plaît racontez moi ! Il me faut savoir ce qu'est l'amour, car je crains ne jamais pouvoir le connaître.

_Stanley, riant un peu-_ Ne dîtes que pas de sottises, un jeune homme tel que vous à tout le temps et toutes les chances de trouver l'amour, peut-être même que vous le connaissez déjà sans même vous en rendre compte. Pensez d'abord à ce que vous ressentez avant de me demander ce que j'ai ressenti.

_Token, renfrogné,-_ En voilà un conseil bien vague ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens et vous me dîtes de me concentrer sur cela !

_Stanley, restant patient, -_ Mais pourquoi y a-t-il une telle confusion dans vos ressentis, dans vos émotions ? Il est temps, mon beau, mon brave, de vous posez les bonnes questions. Et c'est sur cet avisé conseil que je clôture cette conversation. Sur ce, merci pour cette fête et pour le whiskey. À plus tard.

_Stanley quitte la maison, sans avoir cure de son accoutrement ridicule, laissant Token seul au milieu des cadavres de bouteilles._

_Token, confus -_ Et ce bougre me laisse seul ici ? Moi qui espérait de tangibles réponses, je suis encore plus chamboulé ! Mais quel est ce sentiment qui dans mon coeur qui se met à me piquer ? Serait-une pointe de cet amour tant recherché ? Mais pourquoi me parviendrait elle maintenant ? La dernière personne avec laquelle j'ai conversé n'est autre que Stanley ! Ce pourrait-il que, l'amour, dans son indéfinissable hasard...Non ! C'est stupide, je ne peux me permettre d'aimer Stanley, c'est un bon ami, un jeune homme au grand coeur et un garçon à l'impressionnante descente quand il s'agit de whiskey, pourquoi donc aimerait-il le célibataire endurcis que je suis ? Certes ses yeux sont d'un bleus merveilleux, son visage est en effet d'une harmonie des plus agréables, et je conçois que sa voix soit d'une si grande douceur qu'elle eut fait chavirer plus d'un coeur. Oh ! Grand Dieu ! Je n'y crois pas ! Je n'y crois pas ! Voilà que je suis de nouveau amoureux ! 

**\- Entract'-**

_Dans un parc. Stanley, qui porte désormais une tenue plus décente, assit sur un banc, une bouteille de whiskey à la main. -_ A-t-il saisit l'amour caché entre mes mots ? A-t-il vu les étincelles dans mes yeux lorsque nous croisions nos regards ? Cet imbécile heureux ne comprend-t-il pas que c'est de l'amour que je ressens pour lui dont je lui parlais en long et en large durant notre précédente conversation ? Par Gaïa ! Quel couard je fais ! Incapable de déclarer ma flamme autrement que par des déblatérations vagues !

_Là est introduit Wendy.l (Ce personnage peut-être interprété comme un homme ou une femme), il-elle va s'asseoir aux côtés de Stanley et lui tapote l'épaule avec gentillesse. Wendy.l -_ Et bien mon brave Stanley on dirait bien que vous êtes dans une situation délicate, voudriez vous me racontez vos tourments avant de vous noyez dans l'alcool à nouveau ?

_Stanley, sirotant une gorgée de whiskey comme s'il s'agissait de thé, -_ Hélas, mon problème est bien compliqué très chèr.e, voyez vous, je suis à nouveau amoureux...

_Wendy.l coupant la parole à Stanley dans un petit cri joyeux,-_ Mais c'est fantastique mon cher ! C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Qui est donc la personne élue par votre cœur ?

 _Stanley passant une mains sur son visage, -_ C'est un garçon...

 _Il est à nouveau coupé par une exclamation joyeuse de Wendy.l, qui s'excuse brièvement. Stanley, reprenant, -_ Sauf que ce, bête comme je suis je lui ai déclaré ma flamme à demi-mots, indirectement, et il n'a rien compris à mon charabia ! Je suis le roi des imbéciles !

_Stanley s'apprête à boire sa bouteille en entier mais est stoppé par Wendy.l. Wendy.l -_ Allons allons, Stanley, ce n'est pas une solution de se saouler ! J'ai une meilleure option pas piquée des hannetons ! Attendez moi là je m'en reviens dès que possible !

_Wendy.l quitte la scène en pianotant sur son cellulaire. Token rentre en scène, l'air affolé._

_Token -_ Stanley ! Je viens de recevoir un message de Wendyl ! Il disait que vous étiez blessé! Avez vous besoin d'un médecin ?

_Stanley, posant sa bouteille de whiskey sur le banc alors qu'il se lève.-_ Blessé ? Moi ? Mais quelles sont donc ces affabulations absurdes que vous me sortez là ? Il est évident que Wendyl vous à menti pour vous faire venir ici.

_Token acquiesce,-_ Soit disant passant, Stanley, je me dois de vous faire par de quelque chose de la plus haute importance.

_Token, en aparté, -_ Diantre ! Je me sens comme si mon coeur allait exploser, le ciel ait pitié de mon âme si je venais à trépasser devant celui pour qui mon cœur pourrait supporter tout les affres du monde. Allons, un peu de calme et de logique je me dois de rendre cette déclaration mémorable et romantique, on a pas idée de raté quelque chose d'aussi important.

_Token, prenant une grande inspiration -_ Stanley, comme vous le savez nous sommes bons amis, voir très bons amis, et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans votre présence dans ma vie, vous m'avez beaucoup aidé alors que j'étais dans des situations délicates, et je dois avouer que cette attitude si bonne que vous avez toujours eu envers ma personne m'a mis le baume au cœur, et je ne vous en serais jamais assez reconnaissant. Vous avez toujours été là, malgré que certains de nos amis respectifs ne s'entendent pas. Et aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de vous l'avouer à vous ainsi qu'à moi-même, Stanley, je vous aime.

_Token prend les mains de Stanley entre les siennes. Stanley-_ Oh Token ! Je ne sais quoi vous dire ! Je...Je pourrais presque défaillir ! Vos mots me font tant plaisir, mon âme est en joie et mon esprit en fête ! Mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma cage thoracique ! Oh Token ! Vous me faites si plaisir ! Car je dois vous l'avouer, l'amour dont je vous parlais plus tôt est celui que j'éprouve à votre égard ! N'aviez vous pas remarqué les étincelles dans mes yeux lorsque nous croisions nos regards ? Moi aussi je vous aime Token ! Je vous aime depuis les premiers mois de notre amitié et sachez que mon amour est devenu de plus en plus fort avec les années !

_Les deux garçons s'offre un un chaste et amoureux baiser alors que nous pouvons entendre l'exclamation de joie de Wendy.l derrière un buisson. Les deux tourtereaux rigolent un peu et quittent le parc, main dans la main alors qu'on entend au loin Éric Cartman crier que c'est super gay._

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir pu publié cet os ici. Faudrait que je le traduise éventuellement.
> 
> Éventuellement.


End file.
